


• Every Other Freckle •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Freckle Worship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Just another quiet morning in bed.





	• Every Other Freckle •

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so - full disclosure: I do Not think that this one is quite ready to launch just yet, but I (and several others) feel like we need a little bit of distraction from the tension surrounding these two over the last couple of days. So, yeah - here it is. Unbeta'd, questionable punctuation, shifty POV's and all.....my sincere apologies if it doesn't measure up to the level of anticipation around it.

"What are you doing?" Timmy rubs his face against the pillow and turns his head to blink sleepily at Armie.

Armie smiles down at him, his fingers continuing to trace lines of constellations over the pale skin of Tim's exposed back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you...." he bends forward and kisses his shoulder tenderly,  "...go back to sleep." 

"Mm, no." Timmy inches a little closer and stuffs the pillow under his chest, hugging it beneath him. "Don't stop...feels nice." He smiles, his voice still thick with sleep.

Armie begins his tracing again with the gentlest touch. "I think you have new ones..." he murmurs quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment.

Tim's brow furrows a little, his face playing through the drowsy workings of the thoughts in his head as he tries to decipher Armie's words, eyes  fighting to stay open in the bright morning sunlight. "New...what?"

"Freckles. I don't think I've seen this one before." He circles the one between Tim's shoulder blades that he's currently focused on. "I thought I knew them all..." He sounds a little sad.

Tim shifts a little and forces his eyes open again. "You should introduce yourself." he yawns and then smiles sweetly.

Armie hums in agreement and leans down to welcome the newcomer with soft open lips.

Tim sighs and hugs his pillow closer. "There are probably more....wouldn't want any of them to feel left out."

Armie looks back up at his face and gives him a little half smile. "You're right. We can't have that. I should give them all a proper welcome." he says as he pulls the sheet further down Timmy's hips. He pushes up and runs his palm softly down the length his back, taking his time to refamiliarize himself with the flex of muscle beneath satiny skin. Timmy is a little firmer now...still slim, but more defined than he was when he left for England. "You've changed." He kisses another addition to the ranks on Tim's lower back.

"Still me." He answers softly, crooking his right knee up beneath the sheet to spread his thighs in a not so subtle invitation for Armie to continue his explorations.

Armie happily accepts and dispenses with the sheet entirely. He moves to his knees and wraps both hands around one thigh, bending low to kiss a tiny dot in the sensitive spot just beneath his left butt cheek. "How did you get one here?"

Tim giggles a little, "No idea, but I'm guessing the sun has nothing to do with it."

Armie brushes his hand down the other side, finding another one on the back of his right hip that needs attention...this time he sucks at it softly for a moment before moving on. "My Buba used to say they're angel kisses." He plants another suckling kiss. "She said they're planted at birth and show up as you grow older to remind you that you're loved when life gets harder."

"Hm...that's kinda sweet." Tim sighs.

Armie smiles as he slides down to nip at the back of one knee. "At this rate think you might be entirely covered by the time your fifty."

"I'd be okay with that as long as you're still around to kiss them."

Armie scoots even further down the bed as he glides one hand softly down each leg. "I don't plan on going anywhere..."

"Good." Tim gives him a lopsided grin as he rolls over onto his back and stretches with a luxurious groan.

Armie slips down to his knees on the floor and takes one foot in both hands as Tim settles again, propping himself up on folded arms to look down at him. He starts massaging his arch and bends to kiss the ball of his foot. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Tim smiles and curls his toes. "Remind me..."

Armie kisses his way up, nibbling at each toe before taking the middle two into his mouth and laving them with his tongue.

Timmy arches his back and drags one hand down his chest. "God...you know what that does to me."

"Mm-hm...." he moves on to the next two, his eyes traveling up over the length of Timmy's legs to catch the telling stir happening in between them. He lingers for a moment longer, sucking gently as he reaches between his own thighs and gives himself a few lazy tugs.

"Will you still wake me up like this when I'm fifty?" Tim smiles, his hand wandering lower over his belly as Armie moves on to kissing his instep and ankle.

"If you still want me..."

"I'll always want you, Armie...in fact, I want you right now."

Armie glances up from licking a freckle on his calf to see Timmy palming himself. He's already fully hard. "Keep doing that."

Tim grins and wraps his fingers around himself for a slow stroke. "Are you gonna join me, or just watch the show?"

Armie nibbles at the inside of his other knee and gives him a predatory smile. "Pass me the lube and you'll find out soon enough."

Timmy scoots his upper body to the side just enough to reach the nightstand and grab the half empty bottle while Armie alternates kisses between his inner thighs. He recenters himself and grins down at him as he passes him the bottle. "I can't possibly have that many new ones." 

"Just saying hello to some old favorites." Armie murmurs, barely pulling his mouth away until he notices that Timmy's hand has stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

"You're distracting me." he laughs, but quickly resumes his fondling so that Armie will continue his kisses.

Armie drags his mouth up and over to the groove of Timmy's groin, inhaling audibly through his nose. "I swear to god you smell edible...I don't even know what it is. Something about your scent makes me want to swallow you whole." He whispers, nuzzling his nose and mouth against Timmy's balls.

"You should have a taste then..."

Armie winks, parts his lips and takes one into his mouth as Timmy spreads his thighs wider to accommodate him. He sucks gently, rolling him around on his tongue with a quiet moan of pleasure.

Timmy's hand starts moving a little faster, his head now lifted even further off the pillow to get a better view. "Dieu...ta bouche...il fait si chaud."

Armie blinks up at him slowly, deepening his moan when he finds Timmy's eyes glazing over. He moves over to the other one and gives it equal attention as he flicks the lid open on the lube and holds it over Timmy's loose fist working his cock.

Timmy draws a long breath through his teeth as the cool lube drizzles down in between his fingers. Slick sounds fill the room and he drops his head back down to the pillow, his hips now getting into the groove as his heels find purchase in the mattress.

Armie pulls off and blows gently over his spit-slick sack, watching with a wicked gleam in his eyes as the skin puckers and his balls draw up.

Timmy giggles a little, but he doesn't slow his pace. "Where'd you go?"

Armie rises up to his knees, his cock bobbing proudly just inches above Timmy's busy hand. "Don't worry...I'm coming back. Keep going." He pours some lube onto his own fingers and reaches around behind himself.

Timmy's eyes widen as he watches Armie's hand disappear behind him. "Can I watch?"

Armie stops and tilts his head, smiling a little despite the blush creeping over his chest and neck. He bites his bottom lip and nods, turning himself so that Timmy can see. With one hand braced on the mattress, knees spread wide, he circles slowly and then breaches himself with a quiet gasp.

Timmy groans behind him, his grip tightening reflexively.

Armie looks back over his shoulder, his eyes dark and hooded as he drags his finger in and out. "I can't wait to have you inside me...I dreamed about it last night." he furrows his brow, mouth falling open and eyes closing momentarily as he pushes himself and adds another finger too soon.

"Fuck, Armie...you keep talking like that you're gonna make me come."

His eyes snap back open. "Not yet." he pants, trying to catch Timmy's eyes, but they're locked on to where his fingers are disappearing inside his body.

Timmy reaches down with other hand and gives his balls a tug, squeezing the base of his cock with the one covered in lube. "Wanna come inside you...please...ride me, Armie." He already looks wrecked.

Armie briefly adds a third finger, contorting his body for just a few seconds before he decides that's enough. He can't wait anymore. He snatches the bottle up again and pours way too much over Timmy as he holds himself upright for him.

Timmy hastily shoves a pillow underneath his ass to lift his hips up.

They lock eyes as Armie crawls over him and centers himself, reaching back behind him to bring Timmy's cock to him. He slowly sinks down, his mouth falling open and brows pinching a bit more with each inch taken in.

Timmy's hands hold his hips firmly, his own face a mirror image of Armie's blissed out expression. "You're so tight..."

Armie pulls up and sinks down a little more hesitantly. "Does it hurt?"

Timmy shakes his head rapidly and swallows hard before he answers. "I was worried about you..."

"No...I'm good..." he slides down more and pulls back up, letting go of him now to bring his hand around to his own cock. ".... _so_ good."

Timmy's fingers dig in as Armie starts a slow rhythm, holding himself loosely and squeezing whenever Timmy's cockhead grazes inside him just right. "Tim...I want you to fill me up...feel you inside me all day." He babbles quietly, circling his hips to tease himself with quick little nudges that leave him shaking and breathless. He lets go of himself and leans down, his lips close to Timmy's, but not touching. "Fuck me."

Timmy whimpers and jerks his hips up, slamming deeper as Armie braces himself on fists planted on either side of Timmy's head. 

"Do you dream of fucking me like this?" Armie whispers, teasing Timmy's mouth with playful little flicks of his tongue, making him chase it.

Timmy holds on to his hips for dear life and pounds up into him rapidly, seeking his taste with a stretched neck and eager tongue. "You.know.I.do."

Armie rewards him with a deep, slow kiss before settling back down and taking over again to give Timmy a break.

Timmy gazes up at him in awe, his mouth still open and working with every downward slide as Armie rides him slowly again with a wicked smile. 

"I wish you could see how gorgeous you are like this." He purrs, teasing one of Timmy's nipples with a gentle pinch as he reaches up to grab a handful of Armie's hair.

Timmy gasps and shudders under the weight of such praise. He looks down and reaches for Armie, hissing as he tightens around him at the first touch. His eyes move back up as he gives him a twisting stroke, "Come on me." he rasps.

Armie shivers and shifts himself just so, his self control slipping a little with the desperate tone of Timmy's words. The subtle expressions racing across his face reveal the war going on inside him....the need to let go clashing with his desire for it to never end.

Timmy watches every nuance with rapt attention, strokes him again, teasing his head with his thumb and tightening his grip. He knows he's too far gone to fight it. "Come on, Armie...let go for me..." he whispers.

Armie closes his eyes, his brows coming together as he starts bouncing faster and thrusting forward awkwardly into Timmy's hand. He pushes himself upright and arches back, planting his hands behind him and rolling his hips to get just the right angle.

"Goddamn...you're so beautiful, Armie..." Timmy exhales, his syllables broken by Armie's exuberant rhythm. He squeezes tighter and caresses his flexing abs with the fingertips of his other hand.

The contrasting sensations overwhelm Armie - Tim's rigid cock deep inside him, the almost vice-like grip of those delicate bony fingers, and the tickling brush over his sweaty skin. Armie lets out a gutteral roar and involuntarily stutters his rhythm as his climax hits him full force.

Tim relaxes the pressure and swirls his palm lightly around his pulsing head before sliding back down with a light stroke that makes Armie convulse again. "Mine..." he whispers, for his own ears more than Armie's.

Armie clenches his jaw and shoves himself almost violently forward again, gyrating his hips and grinding down to milk the last of his release. His thighs tremble with the effort to continue as aftershocks rock through his core. He consciously tightens himself around Tim and pulls almost completely off before dropping back down with a wince that belies how sensitive he's becoming in the aftermath. "Please..."

"Come here..." Tim beckons with both hands, arms outstretched toward Armie's shoulders.

Armie curves down to bring them face to face, still trying to maintain a pace that will bring Tim to completion.

"Let me...just kiss me." Tim breathes into his mouth, his hands moving down to hold Armie's hips again as he takes over and sets his own deliberately slow, gentle rythym.

Neither of them closes their eyes as Armie slides his tongue into Tim's mouth and matches his motions with languid swipes and gentle lunges.

"Yeah...fuck, yeah...just like that." Tim growls low and dirty between kisses.

Armie draws power from the words and plunges back in, deepening the kiss with crushed lips and tightening his fatigued muscles as Tim picks up the pace and starts whining into his mouth.

Tim's fingers suddenly dig in with bruising force and he slams up as he simultaneously yanks Armie down with more strength than Armie has ever known him to have.

Armie stills and moans sensually as Timmy sucks hungrily at his tongue, his cock pulsing fast and deep inside him. He takes it and takes it as Tim jabs into him roughly, grateful for the burn, knowing that he'll feel it for hours to come.

When Tim finally slackens and lets his hips drop back down, Armie pulls off with a little grimace and a hiss. "You're a lot stronger now." he says with a chuckle.

Tim's eyes drift back into focus and he looks up at Armie with a touch of mild alarm. "Did I hurt you?"

Armie shakes his head and arches his back with a contented groan, "Not any more than I wanted you to." His eyes wander over Tim's face, drinking in the flush of his skin as relief visibly washes over him. He tilts his head a little and moves closer, focusing on Tim's mouth with a curious look. "That one is _definitely_ new." he declares almost triumphantly, bending down to take the fullness of his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down gently before releasing it again with a little suck.

Tim laughs and licks after Armie's lingering taste. "New favorite?"

Armie nods, "New favorite." and kisses him tenderly before settling his weight down over him and tucking his body beneath him like a favorite pillow.

"God, you're heavy."

"Shut up. You love it."

"I do."


End file.
